Category talk:Four Heavenly Knights
Tattoos/Markings I don't remember ever reading anything about this subject, so I remain curious. Is there any significance to the tattoos possessed by all the Heavenly Knights, all of which are similar to the tattoos possessed by Alice. Is this meant to be a symbol of connection by all those who had competed for the title of Monster Lord the previous time and used as a sign of their loyalty? WolfMaster (talk) 04:48, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Kings or Knights? That thing with translating this properly is sort of troublesome. In Sailor Moon they were translated as Knights, I mean they served the "Prins" Endymion and stuff, how could they be higher in feudalist rank? Then he became a "King" in 30th century and their status remained unknown (likewise returned to physical bodies to make those families from Parallel, I mean see the less-obscure RPG). That is in old anime and both versions of Sailor V/Moon manga they got transfered into those crystals (obscure VN material, never made into R season Arc due to author not giving them enough time), the new Crystal "remake" just sort of ignored that thing I guess? It was just a fan-pandering anyway, hot bishes and stuff xD. Will omnit quality of the animation itself. In Pokémon it was dubbed "Elite 4", in general they were NOT Saints (roughly put), you don't need to believe non-game material (even if it had approval of the Pokémon Creator himself), but it was repeated recently with Malva. The former Kanto Champion was btw most likely Prof. Oak. Now this was even planned in the original anime - I mean Green Gary Oak to become Champion of them and put a fight with Red Ash Checkup, but likewise it's one of many scrapped ideas, the whole thing was seen on one merchandise together with their original design of "Indigo Leaduge Season" (how Kanto was known due to - idiotic translators not translating "Map of the Kanto region", also ignoring Tunguska happening whatsoever, russophobic slavophobic shits, remember how Bel-l got changed into "Bianca"sic?), I've heard they only planned ending the thing with "Pocket Monsters 2: G/S", likely the seen trailer of first film would end the series with, and the whole Masked Man with Mask of Ice thing in manga (the same shit repeated before in said VN). Am not really that good in Japanese feudalism but can ask certain guy for more, but from what I know they were just some Buddhist Deified Heroes, taken from China, which in turn were taken from India? What's the stuff with their "Master"? IT ALWAYS APPEARS! It's such a common trope I don't even. Surprisingly there are 4 Angels of the Four Corners, over which watches the Metatron+Sandalphon+"Melchisedec", opposing similar forces of the "Melchiresha". In case they stay for those 4 Elements, the Duo must be for Aether/"Akasha". And whatever I've heard the shit that Hexagram can represents the Darkness and Lightness too (see also the whole "Fifth Element"/Psionics-original "Fifth School of Magic"/Psychic Element from D&D and M&M) 熾天使・イリアス・の・天使 10:34, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Just.Don't.Think.About.Mythological.References.In.MGQ. They mixed up hexagram and pentagram. Four Heavenly Kings Wikipedia page. Gook (talk) 10:06, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Would you believe me if I told you it was all part of the keikaku to show pentagon like that? Obligatory: Moroccan (and Ethiopian) CoA/Seal/Symbol, Karaman and Candar Turkish Dynasties, the whole Suleiman's Seal/Star of David/Symbol of Solomon confusion thingy. 熾天使・イリアス・の・天使 11:01, June 11, 2016 (UTC)